


Recollecting Recollection

by boredpanda18, DyoAll (boredpanda18)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, ChanKaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol, Twins Jongin and Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/DyoAll
Summary: Kyungsoo woke up naked in a strange room, not able to remember what happened the night before. He thought he's screwed but then he discovered that he was in the shared room of the twins he had a crush on. Now, he's really screwed.





	Recollecting Recollection

Kyungsoo could feel cold air washing through his body as sunlight crept into his eyelids. Crinkling his eyes, he let out a whiney "hnngg..." akin to that of a bleating kitten. Kyungsoo grimaced, wanting the sun to just go away and disappear. He could feel a sting on his head and a blanket cocooning his body. He raised the blanket to cover his head and hopefully block some of the sunlight straying into the room. He must've been so drunk last night. He couldn't remember anything but the sting of alcohol going down his throat.  

It was Minseok, his best friend, who had forced him to go to a year-ender party. Kyungsoo had some reservations in going to a party since first, he doesn't like parties (he's a 'killjoy' as Minseok would call him), and second, he just couldn't stand being in the middle of a crowd. He would get breathless, self-conscious, and every action he'd take would be extremely guarded. Something, however, had made him say yes. One poor decision lead to another and that's probably why he could only remember the alcohol's burn. 

His head ached. He should've just stayed in his room last night, watch a year-ender special on TV as he chug a litter of Dr. Pepper and eat a bowlful of ice cream while whispering "happy new year" to himself in the lone confines of his room. Maybe right then, he should have been already wide awake watching the dropping of the New Year ball on Times Square. That was his ideal new year, but that did not happen.  
What really happened?

 

Soon, rationality started to sink in on Kyungsoo's mind. His eyes bolted opened. He had not gone home last night. Where was he sleeping then? His eyes scanned the rest of his body. He became frantic since he was completely bare. He was naked with just the blanket covering him. Questions filled his mind and panic surged into his heart. Where was he? Why was he naked? What happened to him?

He's screwed.

He's screwed.

He's screwed.

Kyungsoo uncovered his body from the blanket, his eyes scanned the room. There were two beds, it was a wide room, and everything looked expensive. Whoever owned that place must be filthy rich. Heck, he might've been kidnapped by some rich bastard who could’ve done something sinful to his body. His heartbeat escalated, he went down from the bed to look for his missing clothes, but he couldn't find anything except his black boxer which was on the bed where he woke up. He wore it as soon as he found it, desperate to have something covering his nether regions. He also pulled the blanket and made a makeshift clothing to cover the rest of his body. His nervousness lessened since he was somehow covered, but his heart still beat fast.

The lone time that he completely surrendered himself to the influence of alcohol and this happened to him. He does really have the worst luck as Luhan would sometimes remind him. He should've just maintained his nerdy party pooper self that was more him than whoever he was the night before. The last thing that he truly remembered was him sandwiched on a small sofa by Minseok and Luhan. Kyungsoo was at ease with them since Minseok was his best friend and he had always been close with Luhan (being his project buddy and roommate) even before the two became together. He was even the couple's pretend son, so he had accepted the shots after shots of bitter liquor they were offering to him, not knowing that he was a lightweight. His face was completely red and he was warm all over just after a few shots. He was delirious and dizzy, head already starting to lean down into his best friend's shoulder.

"I think Kyungsoo could no longer take it." He could remember Minseok sounding doubtful.

"No, this is Kyungsoo's first time accepting our invite. He can take it," Luhan was his usual self. 

"But he's not used to this. He's our baby." Minseok was getting worried.

"And our baby is all grown up." Luhan smiled, affirming it as the truth, as he gave him another shot.

Kyungsoo could feel his blood boiling now that he was no longer under influence. He now had better judgment to know that he should not have fully trusted Luhan. Some irresponsible parents they were. He should not have let himself be "adopted" by his best friend and his troublemaker of a boyfriend just because they always complement him. They were the only people beside his parents that had called him adorable. Kyungsoo also secretly likes them calling him their baby even though he would always voice out complaining to them that calling him that degrades his maturity. Of course, he wouldn’t admit that he wanted it.

A door opened to the room, Kyungsoo could feel his heart pause. He was frozen right in his place. He could feel someone's heavy gaze on him. He should still have enough stored knowledge on elementary taekwondo that he had taken when he was younger. Maybe he could still protect himself in case something bad would happen. He summoned all his courage to look at his assailant, expecting him to be some old creepy rich dude, but...

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

Of all people, Kyungsoo wasn't expecting him. He wasn't expecting one-half of the twins he was harboring a crush upon. The reason why he even attended the party in the first place because he heard that they would come. Chanyeol was looking at him. He was holding a tray with a soup in his hands. Kyungsoo felt more naked now that he realized he was looking at him. He tried to subtly make the blanket cover more of his exposed skin. Why was Chanyeol here? Where was his brother? There were two beds in the room, so he assumed that he was on a shared room of the twins.

"Good morning," Chanyeol said, entering the room and walking towards him.

Kyungsoo took a step back, still not trusting him.

"W-what happened last night?" Kyungsoo suddenly asked. 

"You should rest first in the bed. Your head must be in pain." Chanyeol completely ignored the question. He looked truly worried of him, but Kyungsoo still had questions lingering in midair. Kyungsoo looked at the food in the tray. It was rice and Haejangguk, a pork soup usually offered to persons with hangover. Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and he was now smiling. "Come on, I won't do anything bad to you." Chanyeol sounded so soothing that it made Kyungsoo comfortable, but somehow, it also made him more nervous.

It must be because it's Chanyeol that Kyungsoo let his guard down. He sat on the bed where he woke up. He was still curious. What did happen? How did things lead to this? 

"The soup is still hot." Chanyeol said. He sat beside Kyungsoo, putting the tray at his own lap. Kyungsoo was quietly observing him, not believing that Chanyeol was so close to him. Chanyeol got a spoonful of soup. He blew at it and then offered it to Kyungsoo. This was definitely different from Luhan offering him a cup of booze. 

Kyungsoo didn't know what to do at first, but he then decided to open his mouth. Chanyeol smiled again and bring the spoon to his mouth. The soup tasted good, and Kyungsoo was not yet able to truly appreciate the taste before another spoon was being offered to him. Chanyeol was then spoon feeding him. It was quiet between them and Kyungsoo was already getting shy. Months he had looking at the twins from afar, he never would have thought that his first interaction with one of them since he first met them last valentine would be this, him almost naked in their room being fed with soup because of his first hangover.

“Does it taste good? I cooked this.” Chanyeol attempted to initiate a conversation, but Kyungsoo only nodded with wide pristine eyes unconsciously looking at Chanyeol’s handsome features.

The door opened again, Kyungsoo's heart paused a second time. In came Jongin, their eyes met, and Kyungsoo's throat went dry.  Jongin's hair was damp and there were traces of water on his lean body. He wasn't wearing anything but a towel wrapped snugly around his hips which was almost too low. It's obvious that he just came from a bath. Kyungsoo could see a clear trail of water falling down on Jongin's leanly defined chest, and really, his gaze shouldn't be so fixated on it.

"Oh, you're already awake."  Jongin said, drying his hair with another towel, his muscle flexing at the action. He had a laid-back demeanor as he stepped closer towards Kyungsoo and his twin. He sat down on the unoccupied bed directly opposite but close to them.

"Ummm...wh-what happened last night?" Kyungsoo tried to ask again. "Did anything happen to us? I couldn't remember anything." Kyungsoo didn’t know what to feel if anything did happen to them. 

Silence ensued between the twins until Jongin broke it with a smirk...

"You were begging for us to fuck you."

Jongin's answer was very direct.

Kyungsoo almost spluttered on the soup in his mouth. He couldn't believe that his prude mouth was able to do something like that, but he was drunk and he did want the twins. It was possible. There were countless nights he had fantasizing about them on his lone sheets, imagining that either one of them was taking care of him, nursing his raging needs. Other nights he would get off with thoughts of choking on them as he imagined taking as much of them into his mouth. Kyungsoo still wouldn't have thought that it would be him on his drunken state that would make the first move.

"You shouldn't be so crude, Jongin." Chanyeol lectured his twin soon after. "Don't worry, Kyungsoo. Nothing happened between us. You were just drunk and you were clinging to us, nothing to worry about.”

"Yeah, and he was claiming to everyone last night that he's our boyfriend." Jongin chuckled. Chanyeol smiled, not denying his twin's allegations. They were both amused of him. Red marred Kyungsoo's cheeks into a blush. Where were Minseok and Luhan at that time when he was embarrassing himself? Probably they went off somewhere for a make-out session and Kyungsoo knew that they always take their time whenever they fool around. Kyungsoo was very much aware of that fact. He was glad though that nothing happened between him and the twins, but there's still another question running on his mind.

"Why was I naked when I woke up?" Kyungsoo asked timidly. The chances were, the twins already saw him naked and Kyungsoo also didn't know what to feel with that. Did they find him attractive? Probably not, his drunken begs to be fucked was not complied. Either that or they were just being gentlemen. Kyungsoo hoped that it was the latter. It would not only make them more attractive to his eyes, but it would also mean that it (meaning sex) were still possible for them. Kyungsoo found himself blushing at the prospect, he always does.

"When we took you home, you started stripping yourself." Chanyeol answered. "Your clothes reeked of alcohol so they're now in the laundry. Uhhh... I also have cleaned your body with some wet towel. I hope you don't mind. At least, you smell good now." 

Chanyeol had cleaned his bare body. He did saw him naked. Kyungsoo's blush deepened. He would definitely kill Luhan when he would see him.  A part of him though was thankful to him because at least the twins that he was crushing on noticed him again because of this incident.

Chanyeol placed the tray on the bedside table. Kyungsoo could no longer feel any headache. Either the soup was effective or the presence of the twins and the things that transpired the night before was just so overwhelming. Kyungsoo blinked, the presence of the twins with him was now clearer more than ever, both of their handsome faces that were already etched on his thoughts were now so close to him, both of their gazes were looking at him. Kyungsoo felt smaller under their feline eyes. He knew, he just knew, that there’s something else in the glint of their eyes.

"Th-thanks I guess. I'm sorry for what I said and for troub-"

"Why are you sorry?" Jongin interrupted him. Kyungsoo looked at him, tongue-tied.

"Kyungsoo, another thing happened last night." Chanyeol started. His timber went a pitch down and his deep voice was giving Kyungsoo goosebumps.

"You see," Jongin said, "you were just so needy for us last night. Pretty pink cheeks, a beautiful lithe body, and a begging voice wanting the both of us to fuck you. You were such a turn on, and it was so hard for us to control ourselves from touching you. You drove us mad, Kyungsoo. "

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What my twin is saying," Chanyeol continued, his eyes darkening. "If you are still open to the idea, we want to have sex with you." Kyungsoo felt like Chanyeol's gaze was piercing through his soul. His deep obsidian orbs was all Kyungsoo could see. Across them was Jongin who was clad only by a measly towel, his toned body was on display as if teasing him. Kyungsoo gulped, he could feel a sudden coiling on his stomach. He wanted this, that much is clear. Kyungsoo’s lips parted in indecision.

Jongin stood up and walked towards them. In no time, he was then sitting on Kyungsoo's left. He smirked, that sinful smirk of his that Kyungsoo both loved and hated. Jongin leaned into him, he was so close that he could practically feel his breath fanning his side. "So what do you say Kyungsoo, do you want us to fuck you? I can assure you we'll take good care of you." Jongin whispered seductively into his ear. Kyungsoo shivered, he doesn't know if it's because of nervousness or excitement, but whatever doubts left within him dissipated. The coiling heat in the pit of his stomach grew strong.

Kyungsoo's rationality had gone out of him. He wasn't controlling his body when he tilted his head to look at Jongin, slowly closing the distance until his lips met his. He couldn't feel anything but the slide of Jongin's lips with his and the hand travelling to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Everything happened so fast. Soon, Jongin's tongue gained entrance into his mouth as he could feel the hand tightening in his hair. Jongin liked it how Kyungsoo's lips were so soft and how his tongue was so shy. Kyungsoo easily got breathless; he could feel the air being practically sucked out of him by Jongin’s expert lips.

"I think that's a yes." Chanyeol whispered to himself, a bit jealous that Kyungsoo picked Jongin to kiss first. Nevertheless, he could have his turn with Kyungsoo. When they separated, Chanyeol only allowed Kyungsoo to take a few gulps of much needed oxygen before he grabbed Kyungsoo's attention by kissing him himself. Kyungsoo's hand traveled to clutch the shirt on his chest for support. The blanket that was barely covering Kyungsoo's body loosened so that Kyungsoo's smooth shoulder peeked. Jongin looked at it, magnetized. Even the curve of Kyungsoo's shoulder was a turn on. He gave it few light kisses before he stripped Kyungsoo off the blanket along with his boxer.

Kyungsoo was completely naked again, body tinged with beautiful pink that the twins soaked in with their eyes. His breath hitched at the feeling of being exposed under the twins’ feline gaze. Kyungsoo bit his lower lips, chest heaving fast, blush evident, and hair messy. The twins couldn't wait to taint the beauty presented to them. They settled Kyungsoo into the bed fully.  Chanyeol leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo's white unmarred neck while Jongin followed by leaving butterfly kisses down Kyungsoo's body, occasionally nipping at it and giving small licks. Kyungsoo's body was so sinuous, his body arched in the most beautiful way. He was a moaning mess right under their touch.

The twins finally have Kyungsoo in their hands. Truth be told, they had already set their eyes on him for a long time already ever since he bumped into them on Valentine’s Day earlier last year. He had though that they were a couple so he was a sorry mess thinking that he had ruined their 'date', and they had to explain to him that they were just brothers and definitely not a couple. At the end, they were able to laugh it off. They never did have a chance to be with him again until now. Kyungsoo was kind of famous in their school, but he was untouchable since he was always under the watchful eyes of both Minseok and Luhan. The couple were always with him, never leaving his sight, protecting him from who they call are predators. Of course, they were included in their list. Luhan, although he doesn't look much, could be a scary person if he wanted to. They weren't even sure why he was oh so protective of Kyungsoo even though he had Minseok in the first place. But right now, the protective couple was nowhere in sight. They have Kyungsoo all for themselves.

"Where's the lube?" Chanyeol asked Jongin. 

"In the restroom." Jongin answered.

"Why did you put it there? I thought I told you to ready it."

"What? You said you're the one who would ready it."

Chanyeol sighed; he shouldn't have put his trust on his useless twin. "Fine, I'll take it. You keep him busy."  Chanyeol was disappointed.

"Oh, I'll keep him busy alright." Jongin said smugly. Chanyeol rolled his eyes before leaving the room, it was only Kyungsoo and Jongin left alone. "Kyungsoo, I think you could help me with something."

Jongin held Kyungsoo's gaze when he took off the towel covering him, throwing it to the side. Kyungsoo raised his body to sit in the bed and he was then faced with Jongin's erection. Although not yet fully erect, Kyungsoo already knew that Jongin was better endowed than what he had expected. This could also mean that Chanyeol might have an impressive size as well. 

With shaky hands, Kyungsoo slowly formed a ring on the base. Jongin was both heavy and warm on his hand. He was all new to the sensation of having another man’s dick on his hold. He started to languidly stroke it and he could feel it getting harder and bigger. It somehow surprised Kyungsoo, he didn't know what to do and he was nervous, so he dropped Jongin's hardness as if it was a hot pot. Red tinged his cheek as he looked up to gauge Jongin's reaction. Jongin chuckled.  
"I-I'm sorry." Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, eyelashes curving and eyes welling up.

"Stop saying you're sorry, Kyungsoo. You're just nervous. I think that's cute." Jongin smiled gently at him. "Here, let me help you." Jongin took his hand into his. Jongin's palm was warm against his cold hands. Jongin guided his hand until it was again forming a ring on the base, Jongin's warm hand encasing his. They both stroked the erection in a slow pace. Jongin's free hand wound up on Kyungsoo's soft locks. Kyungsoo could feel his own arousal getting harder by just touching the twin in a sensual way. It urged confidence into Kyungsoo to do what they're doing. Soon, Jongin was in full hardness. His erection hung heavily in front of him, some precum already forming on the slit. 

Kyungsoo gulped, wanting to taste it. He seemed to be getting braver at what they were doing. He brought his tongue closer to give an experimental lick on the tip to taste Jongin. The man above him groaned at the contact of the wet muscle. "Yeah. That's it, Soo."  Jongin brought his hardness closer to him, brushing the tip to his lips. The hand on his hair tightened making Kyungsoo open his mouth to accommodate him. Jongin was then slowly easing into his mouth until the tip was brushing the back of his throat. Kyungsoo looked up, meeting Jongin's lidded gaze.

"Fuck, you look so sexy." Jongin grunted as he started shallowly thrusting into Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo got used to the feeling, he started sucking, hollowing his cheek and tracing a vein with his tongue. The feeling of being inside Kyungsoo's warm slick mouth was driving Jongin delirious with his needs. 

When Chanyeol returned to the room with a bottle of peach flavored lube (they just bought especially for Kyungsoo, because peaches) clutched in one hand, he was greeted with the sight of his twin already roughly using Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin did keep Kyungsoo busy. When Jongin noticed him, he slowed his pace down. Jongin was smug when he looked at him, brandishing the fact that Kyungsoo was sucking his cock like some gorgeous slut. Chanyeol rolled his eyes because of his twin's arrogance.  
He passed the lube to him. "Prepare him."

Jongin's expression morphed into distaste upon hearing the command. "But I'm still not done."

Chanyeol started undressing himself since he was the only one left wearing clothes. "I got the lube. You. Prepare. Him." Chanyeol's tone was hard, and Jongin could no longer complain. Whatever Chanyeol say was absolute and he couldn't do anything about it. Chanyeol was just older than him by a few minutes yet Jongin always feel like he was more of his older brother than his twin. He would always scold him due to his laidback behavior, and whenever they have a brotherly squabble, it would always be him who loses.

Pouting, Jongin traced Kyungsoo's lower lip which was already getting rosy with his finger. He did not yet want to let go of the exquisite feeling. Jongin sighed then withdrew his length slicked with saliva from Kyungsoo's mouth.  He leaned down, leveling his lips with Kyungsoo, before giving the smaller male a demanding kiss. He did not mind that Kyungsoo just gave him a blowjob and he could taste himself on his mouth.

"On all fours," a voice commanded. Kyungsoo's gaze landed on Chanyeol who was already naked. If it was possible, the faint red that tainted Kyungsoo's cheek deepened as he shakily complied at the command. His leg wobbled as he could feel the twin's heavy gaze on him. Chanyeol positioned himself in front of him while Jongin made his way behind him, putting lube on his digits while still pouting.

"Ch-Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo rasped out. He was surprise at the hoarseness of his voice due to blowing Jongin. Kyungsoo could practically still taste the twin in his mouth.

Chanyeol placed a hand on his hair and patted it. "Kyung, could you suck me too?" Chanyeol, as opposed to when he talks to his twin, was gentle to him. Kyungsoo didn't know how Chanyeol's words could make him both comfortable and nervous.

Kyungsoo nodded timidly. 

Chanyeol wasted no time. Using his hand, he applied enough pressure on Kyungsoo's jaw forcing his mouth to open. Chanyeol was thick and already hard and Kyungsoo doubted if he could fit him into his mouth. To think that Jongin was already big, Chanyeol was bigger and he was almost too thick. Nevertheless, Chanyeol entered him and Kyungsoo was proud of himself for not gagging at Chanyeol's sheer size. While Jongin was rougher and playful, Chanyeol was mild and gentle. Kyungsoo's mouth already felt so full, but Chanyeol's gentle caress on his hair was urging him to want to do more. He traced the erection inside him with his tongue, concentrating on the sensitive cockhead to elicit a favorable reaction from the twin. He wanted to show Chanyeol just how talented he could be in this.

"You feel so good, Kyung." Chanyeol whispered audibly, eyes focusing on Kyungsoo's reddened lips wrapped around his girth. Chanyeol couldn't think of anything but how pretty Kyungsoo looked on his cock.

Kyungsoo could then feel Jongin's slick finger entering him. Kyungsoo fist balled, clenching into the pristine bed sheet. It did not hurt but it felt uncomfortable. Soon, another finger joined the first further stretching him. 

"Uggh...you're so tight." Jongin groaned, Kyungsoo was clenching into his digits oh so tightly and it seemed like the tightness was sucking his fingers in. Jongin's cock twitched, he just wanted to get over with this preparing stuff. He wanted to slam himself inside Kyungsoo and fuck at the tight heat until he filled Kyungsoo to the brim with his warm seeds, but a part of Jongin was not that arrogantly lecherous. He didn't want Kyungsoo to be at too much pain when they do it, so he had to get through this process.  Jongin placed a gentle hand on Kyungsoo's waist and caressed him soothingly for his muscle to ease. Kyungsoo became comfortable and relax making Jongin able to scissor his finger inside him. Jongin placed a third finger soon after, corkscrewing his digits inside the small male. All the while, Kyungsoo was stuffing his moans into Chanyeol's cock. He couldn't help contain the drool mixed with precum spilling from the edge of his lips down to his chin. 

When Jongin could feel Kyungsoo thrusting back to his finger, he removed his digits out of the smaller boy, marveling at the sight of Kyungsoo's gaping hole clenching into nothing. "Look at you, Soo. Your hungry hole wanted to be filled so badly, huh?" Jongin cooed, firmly squeezing Kyungsoo's mellow ass cheek. 

"Is Kyung ready?" Chanyeol asked his twin."I'll take him first."

Jongin's eyes enlarged, he was already teasingly prodding his cockhead on Kyungsoo's hole, so Chanyeol's demand surprised him. "Why? I prepared him."  
"I'll take him first." Chanyeol reiterated, tone hard. 

"Unfair," Jongin's face was akin to that of a child being denied of his favorite lollipop. He didn't want Chanyeol to have a taste of his lollipop first. He wanted his lollipop now. Jongin already knew though that he had no say in this. 

"Look Jongin, Kyung blew you first so it's only fair that I'll do him before you." Chanyeol explained. He then tugged Kyungsoo off his cock; a trail of saliva connected his tip to his lips. Chanyeol groaned at the sight. He never would have imagined that the pure Do Kyungsoo would be such a cockslut for them. 

Jongin went to the other bed still complaining while Chanyeol made Kyungsoo lie on his back. With the back of his hand, Kyungsoo wiped the drool off his chin clean.

Kyungsoo felt so empty and every senses he had wanted Chanyeol's fat cock to fill him to the hilt. His breath was getting haggard, and his own hardness which was already drooling precum to his abdomen wanted his release. 

"I-I want to come." Kyungsoo voiced his thoughts, not caring once he realized he said it out loud. His tact be damned, he was already intoxicated with his needs.

"Oh, I will make you come." There's a lingering promise of pleasure on Chanyeol's deep voice, and it sent shivers down Kyungsoo's spine. It was all the assurance that Kyungsoo needed before his breath hitched when Chanyeol entered him, forcing his way open with his cock. Kyungsoo let out a breathy moan. He could feel the curve of Chanyeol's dick inside him hitting all the right spots. There's a sting of pain, but the promised pleasure was also there. Soon, Chanyeol was completely lodged inside him.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Chanyeol groaned to his ear. They were so close, Chanyeol was above him like a second layer of skin. Chanyeol's toned body was rubbing on his lithe body. Kyungsoo grasped Chanyeol's bicep for support. Their position was so intimate and close.

Chanyeol waited for Kyungsoo to get accustomed to his generous size. He busied himself by nipping and marking the smooth area below Kyungsoo's ear, getting intoxicated with the smell of the smaller boy. "You're so beautiful, Kyung." Chanyeol purred to his ear, satisfied at the light bruise he formed on Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo was struggling underneath him and the red tainting his cheek was not wavering. Chanyeol wanted the smaller boy all for himself.

Kyungsoo's breathing eventually evened out and his grip on Chanyeol’s biceps weakened.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo gulped, shy at voicing his want. "Could you move now?"

"With pleasure," Chanyeol smirked, gripping Kyungsoo's thighs then raising it so that he could go deeper. Chanyeol slid out until only the cockhead was breeching Kyungsoo's hole before thrusting back in without any warnings, hitting Kyungsoo's prostate dead on. Kyungsoo gasped at the delicious sensation, he had never felt so good in his entire life, he could practically see stars behind his eyelids.

Chanyeol was already swift with his thrust. His every shove hit Kyungsoo's special spot. Kyungsoo was a tight glove of slick heat enveloping him, and the friction between them felt glorious. Kyungsoo's hand wound up to his lips to try and stifle the moans that were practically being ripped out of him at every sharp thrust. 

"Uh…Hmpf" Kyungsoo bit his lower lip at one particular hard thrust. Chanyeol who was stuffing his face at the arch of Kyungsoo's shoulder chuckled. He wondered what Luhan and Minseok would feel like if they knew that the twins they always make a point to drag out of Kyungsoo's eyesight were already deflowering their innocent baby. The couple might be so angry they'll cut their balls. Chanyeol shivered at the thought of his family jewels being castrated from him.

"H-harder please." Chanyeol could hear Kyungsoo whispering his request. Chanyeol's lips traveled to mould with Kyungsoo's lips meeting into an ardent kiss. His thrust mounted faster, complying with the request. Chanyeol's body was coated with his sweat but his speed did not waver, fueled by Kyungsoo whimpering underneath him.

Jongin was on the other bed languidly jerking himself while looking at his twin ravishing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was so wanton and every moan that he made would make Jongin throb in excitement. He couldn't wait to fuck Kyungsoo, and he was getting impatient at every second that passed. Chanyeol was clearly taking his sweet time. 

"Does it feel good?" Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo after the long kiss. Kyungsoo didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded, hugging Chanyeol closer to him. Hopefully, Chanyeol would get that he does really feel good. 

Chanyeol's thrusting was then getting irregular and he could feel his climax reaching soon, but he was determined to make Kyungsoo come before he did. He wanted to make sure he fulfilled his promise. His hand found its way to Kyungsoo's leaking erection sandwiched between them. His hand encircled the hardness and started stroking it.

The stimulation of both Chanyeol inside him hitting his spot over and over again and a hand on his shaft stroking him expertly in the right way brought Kyungsoo on edge. He couldn't think about anything other than Chanyeol. It did not take long before Kyungsoo reached his orgasm, releasing white between them. The reaction naturally caused Kyungsoo to contract deliciously, his tightness hugging Chanyeol’s erection tighter. Chanyeol drove his cock deeper into Kyungsoo, finally reaching his climax and releasing his load deep inside the boy, panting from both the sensuous feeling and the exhaustion to achieve it.

Chanyeol smiled, riding out the last of his orgasm in slow thrusts. Kyungsoo did not disappoint him. He was better than what he had expected. He pressed a soft kiss on his forehead; both boys were catching their breath. Kyungsoo stuffed his face into his chest, snuggling into him. Chanyeol's smile widened as he drew Kyungsoo closer to him, nosing at his ear and hugging the boy.

"That was perfect." Chanyeol whispered, satisfied. A smile was still ghosting on his face that Kyungsoo could feel in his voice.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo shyly agreed. He realized the he no longer care about whatever thing he did last night if it meant that this was his now. The two snuggled into each other, not caring that they were both sweaty and covered with their release.

"Could you postpone that lovey dovey aftersex stuff? I still haven't reached my climax yet." Jongin grumbled beside them, hating the fact that his twin and specially Kyungsoo had almost forgotten him. He uncapped the bottle of lube to put a copious amount at his own dick.

"Oh right, you're still here." Chanyeol sounded both sarcastic and disappointed. He had hoped to just cuddle with Kyungsoo until they regained their stamina for a round two. (That is if Kyungsoo would want to.)

"Jongin," Kyungsoo looked at the other twin. He was still hard and Kyungsoo doubted if he could take another one considering Jongin's size. It would be unfair to Jongin though if he would deny him, but Kyungsoo knew that he couldn't do that because he could never deny Jongin. He was his first crush, or rather, the first crush he wanted to not remain as a crush. At first, he had thought that he only liked Jongin among the twins before he later realized that he liked Chanyeol as well. 

Jongin approached him before he took him from Chanyeol's hold who was hesitant at handing him. Jongin carried him bridal style to his own bed. He landed lightly on the soft mattress, grimacing once he felt Chanyeol's cum leaking to his thigh. With wide questioning eyes, he looked at Jongin's actions. The twin settled himself sitting near the headboard, beckoning at the clueless Kyungsoo to come to him.

"I want to see you ride me, Soo." Jongin purred, his obsidian orbs darkening. Kyungsoo's leg was shaky as he went near Jongin. Jongin gave him a reassuring smile before bracketing his fingers on Kyungsoo's hips to guide him as he impaled himself slowly on his erection. There's a pinched expression on Kyungsoo's face that Jongin soaked in with his eyes. He was still sensitive from Chanyeol and the overstimulation was driving his systems wild. Kyungsoo bit his already bee-stung lips, panting breathily once Jongin's fat cock was fully sheeted inside him.

"Ahh…so big," Kyungsoo mindlessly whimpered. Jongin chuckled at the comment, his held on Kyungsoo's hips tightened as he kept pressing soft kisses on Kyungsoo's shoulder. He might've developed a kink for Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

Slowly, with the help of Jongin's hand, Kyungsoo raised himself from the erection until only the tip was left before suddenly impaling himself down again. It tore a loud grasp from Kyungsoo and a pleasured groan from Jongin. Kyungsoo did the process all over again producing the same result. Before long, Kyungsoo was already skillfully riding Jongin's cock who was stuck on pleasure himself. Kyungsoo realized how much he loved riding cock especially he's riding one of the twin's. 

Chanyeol could feel himself getting harder again. Kyungsoo was riding his twin like a hungry bunny, and really, he didn't know how it's possible to look both cute and sexy at the same time, but Kyungsoo was able to pull it off perfectly. There's a long weekend and a day ahead of them (and frankly it's just the beginning of the year) and Chanyeol didn't want this to just be a onetime thing. He needed Kyungsoo to be theirs.

"You're such a pretty little slut for us, Soo. Fuck, you are so good." Jongin cursed to his ear, the added stimulation raising Kyungsoo's eagerness. Jongin was thrusting upward to meet with his action down. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the slight squelching that the lube made was resonating around the room mixing with their moans and grunts. Soon, Kyungsoo's legs got weary and Jongin could feel him riding slower, so Jongin slipped out from Kyungsoo before he threw him to the bed face front. Jongin entered him again on his back, slapping one of the cheeks hard which jiggled into a bright red. 

Jongin pressed a few kisses on Kyungsoo's nape before stuffing his face on the smaller boy's neck. He was then fucking Kyungsoo into the mattress, his lean body rubbing against Kyungsoo's smooth back.

"Ahh...h-harder please." Kyungsoo was biting a pillow to stifle his moan. 

"Beg for it, baby." Jongin breathed to his ears, hands bracketing the mewling male’s hips. 

"Please Jongin. Uuuh… please f-fuck me harder. Oh god, please please please." Kyungsoo begged. He no longer cared, he just wanted to find his release again.

Jongin was only too glad to thrust into Kyungsoo faster. His hold on the smaller boy tightened to a bruising grip. Heat settled on their stomachs as the exquisite feeling heightened. It did not take before Kyungsoo found his climax again, Jongin's balls constricted following him soon after. Kyungsoo was still tight, completely milking him for what he has to offer. Kyungsoo loved the feeling of being filled by the twins. The two basked in each other's afterglow. Jongin couldn't help but smile like an idiot after. 

Chanyeol lied on Jongin's bed at the other side of Kyungsoo. The elder's hand entwined with Kyungsoo's left hand while Jongin held the right. The twins drew closer to him. It got quiet and Kyungsoo got into thinking. There's a worry that quickly settled into him. He did not think about it when he was in the peak of lust, but it's all he's thinking about now. He could feel his high spirits ebbing down exponentially. He didn't want to be just a body that the twins used to achieve their pleasure. No, he wanted more than that, but he knew everything was not perfect. What happened to him was already too good to be true.

Chanyeol's grip on him tightened, it tugged Kyungsoo's attention.

"I think I need to say this before we fall for you deeper, but Kyung, we don't want this relationship to be purely physical." Chanyeol broached, looking straight at Kyungsoo's eyes. Kyungsoo’s mouth fall apart.

"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo asked, confused at what Chanyeol just said. 

Jongin smiled "It means that we both like you, and if it's okay with you, would you want ummm... us two to be your boyfriends?"

Kyungsoo could not believe what he was hearing. What’s happening to him was indeed too good to be true.

"Is that OK with you?" Kyungsoo didn't know what else to say. "There's two of you?"

"It's fine with me," Jongin said, expecting for a positive answer.

"Jongin could be a horny idiot sometimes, but I guess I’ll be fine sharing you with him." Chanyeol followed. "Besides, I know how much that idiot loves you."  Jongin hit Chanyeol lightly as the twins chuckled, both gaze soon landing back to Kyungsoo.

"So what is it?" They both asked. Confidence was building up within them. 

Kyungsoo smiled. "I think my answer is obvious."

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

Kyungsoo ended up staying at the twins' flat for another night and a day. Their reason for holding him back was because it was raining hard and going home would be a little difficult, but really, Kyungsoo knew the real reason was not as innocent as that. Kyungsoo nonetheless stayed, knowing more about the twins while them knowing more about him. The rain brought its cool temperature but the twins were more than enough to keep him warm.

Jongin brought him home in his car (with Chanyeol tugging along with them) when a sunny Saturday arrived. They both left him with a kiss on both cheeks and a promise to grab dinner on Monday. The twins could actually be sweet, but everything still feels surreal for him.

Kyungsoo bit his lips. He's already in front of the door that leads to his shared room with Luhan. He knocked at the hard wood, he's sure that his roommate and his best friend would be angry at him. He had never tried to contact them at the time of his absence. They were the ones who had left him alone drunk in a party probably just to fondle with each other in an empty room, making them worried would be the least of their punishment. What would happen if it weren't the twins who had helped him? Kyungsoo didn't want to think about that.

It was Luhan who opened the door.

"Kyungsoo!" He exclaimed, tugging his close friend into a tight hug. "Oh thank heavens, you're safe."

Minseok soon appeared, sighing in relief. "Where did you go Kyungsoo? When we returned you're gone and we've been trying so hard to contact you."

It was their punishment but Kyungsoo could not help the guilt looming within him. "I'm sor-"

"Whose shirt are you wearing?" Minseok cut him short.

"And that's not your pants." Luhan commented.

The couple eyed him suspiciously while Kyungsoo gave them a weak smile.

"What are those marks on your neck?"

"Are those hickeys?"

"Tell us who the jerk that put that to you is."

Kyungsoo gulped, looked like he had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted. 
> 
> I seriously wondered how I was able to write 6k words of pure porn back in 2016, but now I struggle to write actual stories with lesser words. lol
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @blameDYO (:


End file.
